


hot for teacher

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: Tom’s got it bad for his teacher.PWP. Blowjobs.





	hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part of a series and I just gotta say I’m going to hell so sorry mom sorry god

“Holland.” Professor Mackie’s voice makes Tom jump, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

“Can I see you after class? I wanna go over your test with you, considering you’ve been zoning out the entire day.” His voice is low and Tom swallows thickly as he nods. 

———

“You uh, wanted to see me, sir?” Tom asks tentatively as he steps into Professor Mackie’s office. 

“Yeah.” Mackie says, leaning back in his chair. “Look, Tom. I’m going to be honest with you. Your grade has been slipping for a while, and normally I don’t really care because it’s your money you’re wasting, plus I know you have a lot on your plate with lacrosse and ballet, but you can’t just give up on your other classes.” 

Tom sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Look, Professor Mackie, I’m sorry. Really, I am. I can fix this, I promise. Give me a chance.” His eyes are wide, pleading as he leans forward against Mackie’s desk. 

“I already gave you so many chances, Tom.” Mackie sighs dejectedly, shaking his head. 

“Please, sir. I’ll do anything.” 

Fuck. 

“Anything?” Mackie raises his eyebrows. 

“Anything.” Tom promises. 

Shit. He shouldn’t have said that. 

Mackie huffs out a breath and slides his chair back. 

“Come here, baby.” He pats his lap. 

Tom chokes, his eyes widening almost comically. 

“I-I’m sorry-?”

“You heard me.” Mackie’s voice is stern, expression serious. “Come on. You really think I don’t see the way you look at me? You think I don’t know that you think about me?”

Tom’s face is hot and he looks down at his lap, his jeans suddenly very interesting. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now.” Mackie smirks. “Come here.” He repeats, firmer this time. 

Tom swallows thickly and nods obediently before making his way over to Mackie, standing between him and the desk. 

“Get on your knees.”

“Sir, I-?”

“On your knees, Holland.” Mackie’s voice is dangerously low. 

Tom sucks in a breath and nods, dropping to his knees. 

Mackie smiles appreciatively, stroking his thumb over Tom’s sharp cheekbone. 

“Help me out of my pants.”

“Yes, sir.” Tom says sweetly, making Mackie groan. 

This boy cannot be real. 

Tom’s deft fingers unbuckle Mackie’s belt, his mouth watering as he thinks about getting his Professor undressed. 

Mackie strokes Tom’s cheek affectionately, watching him through half lidded eyes. 

“You’re gonna suck my cock, got it?”

Tom nods eagerly and wastes no time pulling Mackie’s pants and underwear down. 

Mackie hisses as his cock hits the cool air, springing up and hitting his stomach. 

Tom practically salivates at the sight of this man’s cock in front of him, his eyes going wide. 

“What are you waiting for?” Mackie raises an unamused eyebrow. 

“Sorry, sir.” Tom bites his lip, wrapping a hand around Mackie’s dick. 

Mackie hisses slightly at the feeling of Tom’s hand around his dick before swatting it away. 

“I said you’re going to suck my cock. Not jerk me off.”

Tom lets out a breath and nods shyly. “Sorry, sir.” He repeats before leaning down, wrapping his lips around the swollen head of Mackie’s dick. 

Mackie’s breath catches in his throat as he brings a hand down to thread trough the soft strands of Tom’s hair. 

Tom lets out a little hum at the feeling, sending vibrations up Mackie’s dick that make him groan. 

“You ever done this before?” Mackie’s voice comes out breathy. 

Tom doesn’t answer him, just flattens his tongue and lowers his head, taking more of the length into his mouth. 

“Shit.” Mackie groans lowly, his head tipping back as he gives Tom’s hair a light tug. 

Tom gasps, but it comes out as more of a gag as the sharp twinge of pain hits his scalp. 

He looks up at Mackie with big eyes, his long, thin fingers toying with his balls, making him shudder. 

Mackie could get used to the sight in front of him. 

Tom’s all big, watery eyes, his pink lips stretched over Mackie’s dick. 

He’s like an angel, a work of art who needs to be painted. 

Mackie suddenly grabs the back of Tom’s head and slowly forces it down more. 

Tom gags as the tip of Mackie’s dick bumps the back of his throat. 

He pulls off with a wet gasp, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin as he wraps his hand around Mackie’s dick. 

“Come on, baby, I know you can take all of me.” Mackie scolds disapprovingly. 

“Yes, sir.” Tom’s voice is light, airy as he looks up at the man again before taking the whole length into his mouth. 

He only gags slightly this time, his tongue lapping almost desperately at the man. 

“Shit, baby.” Mackie groans out, his head tipping back. “I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up.” He warns. 

Tom seems unfazed though, he just keeps bobbing his head at a steady pace, making sweet little noises when his cock hits the back of his throat. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Mackie pants, his other hand stroking Tom’s cheek. “You like sucking my cock, hmm?”

Tom blinks up at Mackie through wet eyes, his lashes thick. 

“Answer me.” Mackie growls, giving Tom’s hair a sharp tug. 

Tom lets out a high whine around him, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, bet you like that, baby. What a slut you are.” A low chuckle rumbles through his chest. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? Having my dick in your mouth, hmm? You like being a slut for me?”

Tom whines again, his hands braced against Mackie’s thighs as he hollows his cheeks out, his hips bucking up against nothing for some sort of release. 

“Shit.” Mackie chokes out, his eyes squeezing shut. “Shit, baby, fuck.” He needs to tell Tom to pull off. He tries pushing his head back, a silent warning. 

Tom just whines needily, and Mackie swears if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, he’d be pouting. 

“God, you really are a slut.” He gasps before his dick twitches and he’s coming hot down Tom’s throat, his vision whiting out. 

Tom eagerly takes the salty cum down his throat, revels in the taste as he laps delicately at Mackie’s softening dick before pulling off fully, a mixture of saliva and Mackie’s thick cum leaking out of his mouth. 

Mackie groans at the sight of seeing Tom so wrecked, and he sweeps the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip, catching the cum that spilled out. 

Tom wraps his mouth around his thumb, humming happily at the taste. 

“Shit...” Mackie pants out, his chest heaving as he scrubs a hand down his face. “You want me to take care of you now, baby?”

Tom looks away sheepishly as he shakes his head. “You don’t have to.” His voice is absolutely fucking wrecked, and Mackie is smug. 

He glances down, lips forming an ‘o’ shape when he sees the wet spot in the front of Tom’s jeans. 

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” He laughs. 

Tom nods, licking his lips as he slowly stands up. 

“I’ll look into fixing your grade.” Mackie says with a smirk before sending Tom on his way. 

———

“Look, Tom, I think you’re a good kid.” Mackie says, brows furrowing when he notices Tom’s zoned out. “Hey, Holland.” He snaps his fingers, making Tom jump. 

“Shit, sorry.” Tom breathes out, his face hot as he shifts in his chair, not so subtly adjusting himself. 

“Take this home, yeah? I want to you really read through it. I’ll let you make up your test when I next see you.”

Tom’s mouth goes dry and he nods quickly. “Y-Yeah, okay, yeah, got it. That’s- yeah, thanks.”

“You alright?” Mackie furrows his eyebrows as he hands Tom a study guide. 

“Fine.” Tom responds, voice cracking. 

“Alright, kiddo, you’re free to go. I’ll see you on Thursday, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thursday’s great.” Tom gives him a weak smile before getting up, holding his backpack over the semi he’s sporting. 

Mackie just chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he pulls up his agenda for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
